grand_library_of_nazarickfandomcom-20200214-history
Brita
Appearance Brita is described as a young woman with an athletic and muscular build, a unfair skin, and messy red hair.Volume 2 Chapter 1: She looked to be in her twenties or younger, and her red hair was messily-cut, yet at a good length for movement. It could not be described as neat by any stretch of the word. To be more precise, it resembled a bird’s nest. She had a pretty face and a keen edge to her eyes. She did not wear makeup, and her healthy body was tanned brown by the sun. Her arms were muscular and her palms were covered in calluses from wielding a sword. The word that first came to mind when he saw her was not ”woman,” but ”warrior.” Background A former iron-ranked adventurer of E-Rantel in the Re-Estize Kingdom Volume 2 Chapter 2: A small iron plate hung around her chest, and it shook mightily with every step she took. . After surviving an encounter with Shalltear she moved to Carne village and is training as a ranger with good prospect due to her Warrior background Volume 8 Story 1: In addition, one of the newest additions to the village was a ranger who had made contributions to the provisions. She was a woman who used to be an adventurer in E-Rantel. For various reasons, she moved to this village, and was learning the ways of the hunter from the ranger who was living in the village. As she had been a warrior during her adventuring days, her skills with the bow were excellent, and she could bring down even the biggest game with a few arrows.. Personality Brita is a frugal Volume 2 Chapter 1: "Indeed. I saved up for every little-" and more crafty Volume 2 Chapter 1: As the crowd eagerly discussed the mysterious pair, the innkeeper walked up to one of the adventurers. She was holding the potion Ainz had given her just now. "Oi, Britta." "Hm? What?" The woman Britta turned her eyes away from staring at the red potion and looked disinterestedly at the innkeeper. "What kind of potion is that?" "Who knows?" "...Oi oi, you don’t know either? You accepted his potion as compensation, shouldn’t you know its value?" "How could I? Besides, I’ve never seen a potion like this before. Gramps, you came here because you were curious too, right?" Britta was right. "Does it cover the value of your potion that got smashed? This might end up being cheaper than the one you bought." "That’s true. It’s definitely a gamble, but one I’m confident of winning. This was something that guy in the flashy armor gave me after he heard the price of my potion." "I see …" "...I’ve never seen a healing potion of this color before. It might be a rare treasure. If I delayed and he said he would pay in cash, I’d be coming back from the dragon’s den with nothing to show for it, right? In any case, I’ll take it for appraisal tomorrow and find out how much it’s worth." person than her appearance would suggest. When her party encountered danger, she also is willing to put her life on the line despite being scared. Volume 3 Chapter 2: The female warrior stepped forward, putting herself into the line of fire, though she only wielded an ordinary steel weapon. How adorable, she’s still taking a stance with a sword despite her fear — though that was ultimately the pitiful resistance of a small animal. She also was staring at her recently bought potion so she may like magic items or at the very least things she shops for. Volume 2 Chapter 1: The only person who did not pay attention to Ainz was a woman seated in a corner. She was staring intently at a small bottle on her table. Chronology Relationships Abilities Trivia Category:Characters